


The Princess Boy

by aryangevin



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryangevin/pseuds/aryangevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimanakah kehidupan ketiga princess di sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki? Dan yang terpenting adalah, ketiga princess yang sangat cantik ini ternyata adalah laki-laki!<br/>YunJae, KyuMin, 2Min. Shonen-ai. RnR, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Boy

**The Princess Boy**

By Arya Angevin

DBSK, SJ, Shinee © SM Entertainment

Warning: Boys Love and maybe possible OOCness.

Don’t Like Don’t Read

…

ENJOY

…

 

PROLOG

Kim Jae Joong, nama seorang siswa baru yang akan mendiami Super Shinki High School, sebuah sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki yang terkenal akan kemewahannya. Halaman yang begitu luas, tanaman-tanaman yang ditata secara rapi, dan juga sekolah yang terjamin akan kebersihannya.

Selain itu juga, sekolah ini mewajibkan para siswanya untuk tinggal di asrama yang juga begitu mewah ini. Membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau harus menaati peraturan sekolah yang utama itu. Dan selama dua tahun kedepan (karena ia siswa baru yang sudah menempati kelas dua), ia mungkin akan dilanda kebosanan karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan matanya, contohnya saja adalah perempuan.

Namun, saat ia melewati koridor, tak sengaja dirinya menabrak seseorang yang mengakibatkan seseorang itu hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tidak ia tahan. Dan Jaejoong tidak akan salah lihat bahwa orang yang ditabraknya ini adalah seorang gadis yang memakai gaun!

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar heran mengapa ada seorang gadis di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini.

Semenjak bersekolah di sini… ia banyak mengalami pengalaman yang cukup menyenangkan…

_“Aku menawarimu untuk menjadi seorang princess di sekolah ini. Bagaimana?”_

_“Apa keuntungan yang kudapat kalau aku menerima tawaranmu?”_

_Sang ketua OSIS tersenyum. “Kau akan ditempatkan di asrama khusus untuk seorang princess. Kau juga akan mendapatkan fasilitas mewah di asramamu sendiri. Kau bebas dari biaya SPP selama setahun ke depan. Kau juga akan dijaga ketat oleh pengawal yang sudah kusediakan. Dan yang paling penting… kau akan mendapatkan upah atas pekerjaanmu sebagai princess. Dan kupastikan upah tersebut tidaklah sedikit, bahkan… melebihi dari uang SPP yang dibayarkan setiap bulan. Bagaimana?”_

_Tentu saja, Jaejoong tergugah dengan apa yang diucapakan oleh sang ketua OSIS. Dan ia pun memutuskan…_

_“Mulai hari ini… kau resmi menjadi princess. Kau akan kuberi nama dengan Princess Jae. Bersama dengan Princess Min dan Princess Tae, kau akan memulai pekerjaanmu ini besok.”_

Pekerjaannya dimulai… dan misi pertamanya sebagai seorang Princess adalah…

_“APA? MENJADI MODEL UNTUK GAUN PENGANTIN?” Teriak ketiganya histeris._

_“Tentu saja. Ah, jangan lupa, kalian juga harus mencari untuk model pengantin prianya.” Sang desainer tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

Tak hanya mengenai pekerjaan sebagai Princess, tentu saja percintaanpun tidak bisa terelakan…

_“A-aku… menyukai Minho hyung.” Ucapnya dengan tergagap._

Namun, tentu saja… mendapatkan sang pujaan hati sangatlah sulit…

_“Hyung, aku sungguh frustasi dengan keadaan ini.”_

_Kibum menghampiri adiknya itu dan duduk di sampingnya. “Frustasi bagaimana?”_

_Kyuhyun menatap hyung-nya itu. “Lee Sung Min, dia sangat susah sekali untuk didekati. Setiap aku menghampirinya, dia selalu saja menghindar.”_

_Kibum tertawa mendengar perkataan adik kandungnya itu._

Bahkan… persaingan sebagai Princess pun tak terelakan…

_“Halo, Jae hyung. Atau… bisa kupanggil dengan Princess Jae?”_

_“Kau…”_

_“Bukan hanya kalian bertiga saja yang bisa menjadi princess di sekolah ini. Aku dan juga kedua temanku ini pun bisa melakukannya.” Ucapnya dengan sinis._

Berbagai konflik mulai berdatangan. Tak hanya dimulai dengan adanya Princess baru di sekolah ini, namun sesuatu yang gawat terjadi…

_“Halo?”_

_“Ada apa, Yunho? Kau terdengar sangat tidak sabaran sekali.” Jawab Leeteuk sambil membaca kertas ditangannya._

_“Ini penting.” Yunho mengambil napasnya sejenak. “Jaejoong. Aku melihat dia diculik!”_

_Leeteuk terlonjak dari kursinya. “APA?”_

Dan musibah lainnya pun juga datang silih berganti.

_“Aku…” Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin di hadapannya dengan sendu. “Aku menderita kanker lambung.”_

_Sungmin terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya. Tak hanya itu saja… matanya pun mendadak panas. “Tidak mungkin…”_

Kejadian tak terduga terus berdatangan. Dan hampir saja membuat salah seorang di antara mereka…

_“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEE SUNG MIN? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH TAEMIN, HAH?” Jaejoong berteriak kencang di hadapan. Hampir saja ia melayangkan pukulan di wajah Sungmin, kalau saja Leeteuk tidak menahan kepalan tangan Jaejoong._

_Sungmin menatap tangannya yang bergetar berlumuran darah. Matanya terbelalak. Dan pisau pun tergenggam di tangan. “Ti-tidak… ini… a-aku…”_

Dan sebuah kejadian mengejutkan lainnya…

_Yoochun menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. “Kau… tidak berbohong ‘kan?”_

_“Semuanya memang benar, Yoochun… Jae hyung adalah…”_

Masalah terus berdatangan silih berganti. Membuat ketiga princess ini harus menghadapinya sampai akhirnya. Bagaimana pun, masalah yang ada harus diselesaikan. Mereka berpikir keras, bagaimana jalan keluar untuk menghadapi semua masalah ini. Bisakah mereka menghadapinya?

PROLOG END

**Author's Note:**

> Chap satunya sedang saya ketik. Jadi, ditunggu saja ;)  
> Oh ya, berhubung saya di sini cuma promosi #plak jadi tunggu aja chapter satunya di blog saya aja ya? Semua FF saya pindahkan ke blog saya di aryanasoul(dot)wordpress(dot)com  
> Untuk cover FF ini, lihat saja di blog saya 8D  
> Dan kemungkinan, saya akan memposting cerita ini sampai chapter 2 atau 3 saja


End file.
